The Price Of A Deal: what really happened during the 24th Hunger Ga
by Julietta Matrix
Summary: To the Capitol and first 11 districts Julietta and her friends just seemed like regular orphans from district 12, but they have a secret. the group of 9 are all from different districs, so when Julietta makes a deal to volenteer for her friend to take her place in the 24th Hunger Games, all she can do is hope that her career training keeps her alive, and make sure that 12 wins.


THE PRICE OF A DEAL

Chapter 1

"Wow! Jay, that's the 3rd bird today!" said Travis. I smiled back at him as a thanks. His brown hair and gray eyes were so dull in the sunlight, but I was blinded by the gleaning rays of sun that reflected off his gray patch of hair.

"That's nothing," said Edder. "I could take down 10."

"Oh really," I replied. "How many birds did you hunt down today?"

"12" he replied.

"And how many did you kill?" I returned.

"1" he replied in a shy voice. He looked down and his shoes with a disappointed look on his face, like he was embarrassed that I could hunt better than any other guy we knew. His long black hair was now covering his small brown eyes.

"Thought so." I whispered under my breath. "Hey remind me to tell Paris that you need a haircut when we get home." I told him.

He then rolled his eyes at me, but I didn't mind. That's just our relationship. We can't stand each other, but we will both do whatever it takes to support our not so little family.

There are a total of 9 of us, all of us used to live in different districts. I used to live in district 1, so I was in the training camp to become a career tribute. That is where I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow. When the Capitol had my parents killed for trying to stop the Games, I ran away in fear that I was next, but I took a wrong turn and ended up in the Capitol. There I met a friend and we ran to district to district collecting kids that have been orphaned. We ended up in district 12, so we are now on our own.

We now have Edder (district 7), Cody (district 2), Ethan (district 8), Travis (district 6), Paris (the Capitol), Lily (district 11), Brooke (district 9), Alice (district 10), and Julietta, that's me. You see Jay is my nickname. My best friend back in district 1 gave it to me a while ago and it just stuck. Our original plan was to run to district 13. We believed that there was something more than what the Capitol wanted us to believe. But when we got to the fence that surrounded district 12, it was electrified. We didn't know how long it would take so we decided to stay in the district awhile. Besides it felt so cozy in the little district. Far better than the noisy cities in district 1. Cody went on to 13, but luckily he came back. The peacekeepers know that we are form different districts. So as punishment they put our names in the reaping 28 extra times. Most of us have adapted by changing their look (dying our hair brown and blond, wearing blue and gray contacts.) so they look like they fit in the seam, but Edder and I refuse. We feel it's like a slap in the face to the Capitol. Almost like saying "hey look we are here in district 12 where we are **NOT** supposed to be. "To survive the boys and I hunt while the rest of the girls grow fruits and veggies in the forest outside of our home, district 12. It is forbidden, and we could all be killed by the peacekeepers for disobeying this law, but it is what we risk for full stomachs.

"Ok," Edder said, "whoever gets the next bird is not only the ultimate hunter, but Paris has to give them a complete makeover."

"Fine," I snapped. I whipped my head to face his direction to prepare myself. My long brown hair flew around my head temporarily covering my big brown eyes. Being competitive has always been a dominating trait of not only me but my original district.

Edder took out another one of his axes and I loaded my bow.

"Do it." he commanded Travis.

Travis then picked up a stone, placed it into his sling shoot, pulled the rock all the way back and fired it at the nearest tree. As it hit the trunk a flock of birds flew from the sturdy branches. Edder threw his ax and I released my arrow.

Chapter2

"It's a tie," announced Ethan.

He then collected the kill and started to clean it. Edder and I then entered a staring match to the death. I reloaded my bow and Edder grabbed another one of his axes. We were both ready for the next round. Cody could see that we weren't going to stop until a winner was declared, so he quickly intervened.

"Ok," said Cody, "We have more than enough for dinner tonight. Besides it's getting late and tomorrow is the reaping.

Yes you heard him right. Tomorrow is the reaping, the yearly lottery in which one young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen to compete in a televised fight to the death, otherwise known as The Hunger Games.

"Fine." I said. "I'll take back the game today."

"No, Jay, you can't, it's covered in pollen." Cody said awkwardly. "I'll take it."

You are probably wondering what Cody is talking about. You see I have asthma, pretty bad to according to Lily. In our first year here I had a big attack near the hob. I was alone, so no one knew that I was having one. About a couple minutes later the head peacekeeper came by, he saw that I was trying to sell a deer illegally. So as punishment he was going to have me whipped, but when he saw what was happening he just walked away and left me there to die. Lucky for me that was the day that was that Cody came back. He found me and he helped me back to our run-down home. Lily tells me that he never left my side until I was awake. But I don't remember any of that day other than the fact that we have been a couple ever since, and that the head peacekeeper has always had a grudge on me for not dying.

We all walked back to our small beaten down house, as Ethan, Edder, and Travis were about to jump the fence, I stopped them.

"We need to talk." I told them.

"What is it?" asked Travis.

"It's Cody." I said. "I think he is going into the Games this year."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing to." Added Edder. "But what are we going to do."

"Someone could volunteer." Suggested Travis.

"I vote for Ethan I mean he is the whole reason that we are in the position." Said Edder.

Last year our crops weren't growing, and the animals were nowhere to be found, so Ethan took the tesserae for 9 people without telling us. So his name was now in there 44 times he would surely be picked to go into the games. So to make sure that Ethan wouldn't go to the arena, Cody and Brooke snuck into the justice building and rigged the balled so he wouldn't be chosen, but Cody was caught. Since he hasn't been punished yet, we assumed that he would be the next tribute.

Ethan just looked at the ground. I knew he felt awful. He then spoke.

"I'll volunteer for him. It is the least I could do."

"Ethan, don't do this." Travis told him. "Cody can hunt, he can kill, and he could win."

"Ya you're right." Ethan agreed.

Chapter 3

We then ran to the house to help prepare dinner. I made sure that I was right behind Edder. I pushed him into the house and he fell to the floor. His black hair covered his eyes once more.

"You need a haircut." Said Paris. She then yanked him off the floor and strapped him into the chair that we have deemed "the chair of torture." Since Paris doesn't let you out of it until she is completely satisfied with the way that you look. For people like the boys and I we could be strapped to that chair for the entire night.

She is always trying to do my makeup, but I tell her that bright pink blush and neon purple eye shadow does not help you hunt, but this time I was right in there urging her to die his skin pink.

Ok I was having way too much fun for what was happening, and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hey, Jay, if you aren't busy having too much fun over there I could really use your help preparing dinner." Said Alice.

"Alright fine." I said. I trudged over to the cabinet to retrieve the dishes, and set the table. As I was making my way to the table I bumped into Lily which caused her to spill water everywhere. We looked at each other in disgust neither one of us wanted to clean it up.

"Ethan!" we called.

He came up to us and we told him to clean it up. So he got on his hands and knees and began to scrub. Cody then barged into the room yelling that he left his knives in the woods. He ran over Brooke and Lily, between Paris and Edder, around Travis, and through the kitchen. The only problem was he didn't make through the kitchen, he wasn't looking and tripped over Ethan. All I know about what happened next is that there was a large boom and some gasps.

Chapter 4

"Well it's broken." Said Lily "I'll get the brace."

Cody just sat there with a blank look on his face, holding his injured leg. Now I was really worried. Not only does he have a broken leg, but he's going into the games. This day couldn't get any worse. Just then 2 hands came over my mouth and eyes and pulled me outside.

"Jay, I'm going to volunteer for Cody." Said Edder.

"I thought you would" I replied. "You always liked playing hero."

"What about Brooke?" Ethan asked. "She was caught to."

"I don't think she will get picked. She was looking out for him, not rigging the ball." Answered Edder

"But what if she is? I can't be without her, let alone live." Complained Ethan.

You see like Cody and I, Ethan and Brooke have been a couple for a while now. That's why we have been so worried about them.

"I'll volunteer for her". I said. "I can hunt, so winning might be a little easier than it would be for the other tributes." I said.

"Jay, you don't have to." Ethan said. He was trying to get me to back down.

"Alright, Ethan, I won't do it. We'll find someone else to volunteer."

Chapter 5

We then walked back into the house.

"Hey where have you guys been?" asked Brooke.

We just looked at each other. We didn't want to work any one up over this. As usual Ethan and Edder were just looking into space with their mouths open waiting for something to happen.

"We went back to the wood to grab Cody's knives." I told her. "But we then remembered that we forgot to ask where they were."

"They're at the hunting tree!" yelled Cody. He obviously overheard us.

"Ok." I said, I then ran off into the woods by myself.

Chapter 6

It took about 5 minutes to get to the tree. It is where we do most of our hunting. I walked around the tree but no knives. I was racking my brain to try and remember where he was today. I looked up into the branches, and saw a piece of metal reflecting the low sun.

"Ah, there they are." I said.

I then started to climb higher and higher into the branches, until I was on the top branch. I grabbed the set of knives and was about to go down, when something caught my eye. It was Brooke. Her brown hair was in pig-tails and her make-up was all done. She obviously just got out of the chair of torture. I have to admit Paris actually did a good job. Instead of making her look old, she looked young. Young enough to be 8 years old. I then realized that Ethan and I were being idiots. Who else would volunteer? I knew what I had to do.

Chapter 7

I got back to the house (I lingered in the tree for a long time.) and everybody was already asleep. Cody was knocked out on the couch, with a coffee mug on the table next to him. I noticed a small vile next to the kettle. I picked it up, sleeping syrup.

"Oh Lily." I thought to myself. "If I had a penny every time you did this when someone was hurt I might as well be the president of Panem."

I placed the set of 5 knives next to the mug full of cold, un-drunk coffee, tip toed into the girls' room, slipped into some pajamas, I was ready to collapse in bed (it was finally my turn to get the real bed tonight) when I saw Paris had already taken my spot. I was mad. This is the one week out of the entire season that I get the bed so I kicked the mattress in hopes to wake her and kick her out onto the floor, but it didn't work.

"Well on the floor tonight." I think to myself.

I pulled out my sleeping bag, got in it, and went to sleep. I just wanted this day to end.

Chapter 8

Around 1 in the morning I got up and snuck into the boys' room. There was Edder on the floor.

"Edder get up!" I whispered, but he just turned onto his side.

"Edder!" I whispered with more urgency, but he just waved his hand at me.

I glanced around the room. Going any louder will surly wake the others up, so I dragged him by his feet out into the hallway. Before even trying to wake him up I checked on Cody. He was still out cold, no way he will hear us.

"Get up!" I said.

"Jay, stop being such a priss." He said half-heartily.

"Oh really?" I thought to myself.

I melted down beside him and pulled out some of his hair.

"Get up, now!" I said. I then gave him a shove.

"What, Julietta, what in the world is so important that you must wake me up?" I cringed, he has never use my real name before.

"I'm going to volunteer for Brooke."

"Good. Ethan had to cry himself to sleep tonight. I'm not sure how long I could deal with that if she died. I would never get any sleep."

"One of us is going to die and all you can think about is sleep."

"Ya that's right."

"Could you be any more insensitive?"

"I don't know how about we find out tomorrow, when I volunteer."

"Will you, even if it isn't Cody?"

"Maybe, if the kid doesn't stand a chance. Will you?"

"Ya I would."

"Jay, you wouldn't stand a chance in the arena."

"You wouldn't either. But I'm still going to volunteer."

"I'll personally throw the party to celebrate you're death."

"I hope you die in the arena." I told him with a smile.

"Ya you to." He snapped back in a joking manner. "Now go back to bed, I'm tired of looking at your face." And with that he fell instantly asleep, and I went back into the girls' room and went back to my sleeping bag. It was done. Now I can't back down.

Chapter 9

The morning of the reaping and we all get into our good clothes. (Basically that's anything without a hole in it.) All of the girls were in light blue dresses. I hate going to the reaping, it's a long walk, everyone cries, and we have to get all dressed up. I absolutely hate it. Paris got up extra early waking up everyone in the girls' room. Everyone but me, I just pretend to sleep during the first hundred times she tries to get me up. I never get up until almost a half hour before the reaping, to make sure that Paris could never strap me in the chair of torture. When I finally did get up she smothered me with 3 make up designs that she couldn't make a decision on to cover me with. After I finally convinced her that I didn't need make up we joined the boys who were in flannel shirts and jeans. I walked into the room to join the others. No talking, no eating, not anything. We were all waiting for the sound of the horn that would signal it was time for the reaping. We heard a moan of pain escape Cody's lips.

"Do you want to wake him up or should I?" Alice asked me.

"I'll do it." I said.

I sat on the arm of the couch were his head was facing.

"Cody." I said in a soft voice. "It's time to get up."

His eyes fluttered open, and he slowly propped himself up into the sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Just dandy." He said sarcastically. We all gave a little chuckle.

Ethan tried to take Cody's arm and put it around my neck to help bring him to the reaping, but they both collapsed so Edder had to take him. The justice building is about 1 mile away, so it was a very long walk. We then got to the court yard where the lottery takes place, Cody and I hugged for what seemed like forever, neither one of us wanted to let go. Ethan and Brooke did the same. After the hug I realized how depressed everyone was, I didn't want to tip Cody or Brooke off that we thought they were going to the games, so I tried to lighten the mood. I told him.

"Happy Hunger Games, and…and…and" I tried to spit out the rest, but I got was choked up on my tears. Not able to say a word.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor" he finished. He then smiled at me. He knew what I was trying to do.

We then had to separate the boys from the girls to take our separate sides (such a stupid rule). Travis took Cody and they hobbled over to the sign-in booth. As we left for our separate sides, Edder and I shared a quick glance, we knew what we had to do.

Effie Trinket started to talk but I wasn't listening. All I could think was what if Ethan was right, what if Brooke is going to be picked.

"I thought that we would shake it up a little today. Let's start with the boys this time." Announced Effie.

I then immediately snapped back to reality. Her hand worked its way around the bowl of possible tribute names. Her hand then it landed on a slip.

"Cody Worn." She read.

I watched in pain as Travis had to help him up to the stage. When Effie saw that his leg she gave a puzzled look then turned to speak to some other spectators from Capitol. They spoke for a while then Effie came up to Cody and spoke to him. I lifted my head to get a better view. She then came to the microphone. This was probably the first and only time that I was actually interested in what Effie Trinket the first was about to say.

"Since our first choses is clearly injured, he will be unable to compete we will reselect the boy tribute." She announced. "The new boy tribute bestowed with the honor of representing district 12 in the 24th annual Hunger Games is… Ethan O'Connor."

Ethan made his way to the stage, and took his place next to Effie. I looked around for Edder. Why hasn't he volunteered yet? Effie then made her way to the bowl of girl names. When it came clear to me that Edder was not volunteering the only thing that came to my mind was what a coward. How could he leave Ethan to die like that? I mean Cody would have a better chance of winning with his useless leg. Ethan doesn't know how to hunt; he only knows how to clean the kill we bring down. Effie then went through the old routine of the next tribute spiel. She picked a name.

"Brooke Pick" she announced.

Brooke and I were both in shock. All I can think is that Ethan was right, and that either Brooke or I are going to die. As she made her way to the stage, all eyes were on her. And Ethan's were swelling up with tears. I knew I had to do it now. I walked into the long clearing that separated the boys from the girls. As I was about to open my month. The head peacekeeper came up behind me and pointed his gun at my head.

"Something you want to say, cupcake?" he sneered at me.

It was the same peacekeeper that left me there that hot August night all those years ago. He would love to kill me right then and there, but I knew deep in my heart that he would rather send me off to the games then deal with all of the paper work he would have to go through with killing me.

I could hear him placing his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"Ok." I thought myself I had to act fast.

"Yes there is." I told him. I could almost feel him jump back as if becoming caught off guard, almost like I didn't act by his plan to go back into the crowd off girls. I could hear him lower his gun, interested in what I was about to say.

All eyes were now on me.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I announced.

Chapter 10

As I took my place next to Effie, I looked out into the sea of kids to find my friends. I saw Cody, Alice, Lily, Travis, Paris, and Brooke but no Edder.

"Where is that coward?" I thought to myself.

Effie was talking but I wasn't listening. All I could do is think, what have I done, is it too late to back out?

"NO!" I whisper to myself. "I did this to save a friend, not because I think I would win. I can't back out now. I can't do that to Brooke."

Just then Effie escorted us off the stage and onto the train.

Chapter 11

"What, we don't get to speak to our friends?" I asked Effie.

"Weren't you listening girl? I said we were running late so we would go straight to the train. That is why we didn't announce you name to your peers in that sorry excuses of a district of yours." She snapped at me. She then gave me a dirty look.

"Well, you could at least tell us why you volunteered." She yelled. "Are you going to say something, girl?"

"Look Ms. Capitol, my name is Julietta, Julietta Orbit. My friends call me Jay, not girl. I volunteered for my friend because I couldn't stand there and watch her die, and if you were in my position you would zone out too. Oh and F.Y.I you might want to lighten up on the make-up. When I got to the reaping I thought you were a circus clown." I snapped at her.

I then stormed into the next car. An avox followed me and escorted me to my room. I didn't eat dinner that night.

Chapter 12

I went to breakfast the next morning to find Effie and Ethan eating. I walked in, and ate, no one was talking. A couple times Effie tried to start a conversation, but neither one of us continued with it. A couple of minutes later we were in the Capitol. As we were ushered off the train I elbowed Ethan in the rib cage.

"Hey what was that for?" he whispered to me.

"Are you ok?"

"No, you just slapped me in the rib cage."

"Elbowed, Ethan, and that's not what I meant. Are you ok with all of this? Are you going to be ok, are you going to faint, but you better not have a nervous breakdown because Lily isn't here."

"I'll be ok, why wouldn't I be. We are going to meet people from other districts, and we also get to live in the Capitol for the rest of our live. And in 2 weeks we can move all of our friends out here."

"Ethan, we are not moving up here."

"Then why are we here?"

"To compete in the Games."

He was quiet the rest of the day. But he had a smile on his face. He obviously didn't get what I was trying to tell him.

Chapter 13

Opening ceremonies took place and I found out that my stylist, Britney was a real jerk, she criticized everything I did. She was a terrible stylist to; she didn't even create anything for us. We were wearing the same exact Jackets the tributes from last year. I couldn't care less what I was in. I never paid much attention to my appearance, but this time I was very aware. I wouldn't normally be scared of what I was wearing, but this was different. I knew the last tributes. R.J and Jillian. I remember their deaths. R.J was a part of our group, the games began and he grabbed a trident. (He was from district 4) he managed to get in with the career tributes, but they quickly turned on him after the first day. Jillian was killed in the blood bath by the boy from 6. He was murderous killer. Just killing her wasn't enough. He turned into a cannibal, and she was his first victim. Mine was still stained with blood while Ethan's was swimming on him. He couldn't even walk without tripping over it. The point of the ceremonies is to make everyone remember you, but I doubt that anyone will remember us, and if they do they will think that we have already lost. That we already know that we will not survive.

Chapter 14

After the ceremonies we go back to the penthouse. It was a brilliant place, crystal chandeliers, platinum door knobs, full weight staff, etc. it was nice there, but I didn't feel at home. Ethan on the other hand loved it.

"See, Jay, they are moving us to the Capitol. Soon all of our friends will be here, and we won't have to live in district 12 anymore." He then went off to explore.

Effie just gave a puzzled look. This was first time anyone has ever reacted like this. She opened her mouth to correct him, but I stopped her.

"He isn't the sharpest pick in the mine if you know what I mean. Let him have this one." I told her.

Chapter 15

We trained for 2 weeks, we observed all of the other tribute's skills. District 1 was good with javelins, district 2 was good with everything under the sun (no surprise there). 3, 5,6,8,9, 10 and 11 were not good with anything. District 4 was good with tridents, and 7 were good with axes. I kept my archery skills a secret and Ethan kept his climbing skills a secret also. We plan to show the game makers our true colors when we are in our private session.

When I saw the tributes from 2 showing off their weaponry skills on the archery station, I saw that it was both of their weak point. They had sloppy posture and were aiming with one eye. This wouldn't be caught by the game makers, but by an expert archer like me. They might as well be regular old tributes. They mostly shot reds which are pretty good, able to kill, but it may take a couple minutes, I would love to go over there and show them up. Show them that just because they come from district 2 the only district that makes weapons they aren't the only ones that have perfect aim.

Every so often Ethan would run up to the climbing station and try to show off, but I would grab him by the collar and remind him that he couldn't climb until the session. (I remind him of this every day)

Chapter 16

One day I went to the snare station and the boy tribute from one joined me.

"Hello, Jay." He said.

I looked up to him, only the people from my district call me Jay. I just looked at him, trying to remember where I knew him from.

"Don't remember me?" he asked. I shook my head

"Shame." He then left the snare station to join his district partner at the wrestling station.

It took all day but I finally realized where I knew him from. His name was Golden; we were best friends in district 1. I didn't recognize him because he changed so much. Last time I saw him he had blond hair long enough to put in a ponytail. I remember one day in the training camp that the weaponry trainer hit him, because he didn't get anything right. I followed him out and for some odd reason he asked me to braid his hair. When I was done he said to me.

"Do it again I can feel you messed up."

I pushed him to the side and he shoved back. We both laughed and went back in.

He now had a ridicules buzz cut. The hair wasn't the only thing different about him. He grew a lot. He wasn't the little boy that I knew back then, he had a stronger upper body build. He was at least 6ft tall now. He is now very strong to. Before he couldn't even lift up a 10 pound weight. Now looking at him he is lifting 150 pounds, no problem.

Chapter 17

The next day I was trying the climbing cores when I fell off. Very annoyed with it I decided to take a break. I was leaning against the pole that held up the rafters just then Golden appeared in front of me hanging upside down from the rafters.

"Hey, Golden." I said.

"Ah, so you do remember me." He sneered.

"I do now. It didn't help that you look totally different."

"Ya, I grew."

"More than grew. What happened to the hair?"

"I didn't have any one else to braid it anymore." He said with a shrug. "So how did you end up in 12? I thought you were going to 13." (Golden was the only person that I told that I was leaving. I offered for him to come but he wanted to complete his training.)

"Keep it down would ya." I snapped. "If any one finds out that I'm originally from 1, they will kill my family."

"Oh, you found a family, did you?"

I nodded my head.

"You know I can get you into the career pack, right?" He said persistently.

Just then Ethan ran over to me.

"JAY, JAY, JAY, don't go over to the fire station, it turns out that clothing is really flammable." He said out of breath. He then ran off in other direction. As he did one of the trainers followed him with a fire extinguisher, as they sprayed Ethan with the white foam, I noticed that one of the legs of his pants was singed off.

"Is that your district partner?" asked Golden trying not laugh.

"Ya." I said.

He them busted into a roar of laughter. "You know I can't get him in the pack, right?"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Seriously? He's an idiot." He complained.

"Oh, Golden, leave him alone. He isn't the smartest, but he's a part of my family, he's a part of home."

Golden just looked at me.

"My new home." I said.

"He's so dumb; he might as well be from district 8."

I bit my lip, trying not to show any emotion. Golden might be the only person in the entire world who can tell what I'm thinking just by looking at my face. Just biting my lip must have been enough for him, because he gasped. He came down from the rafter took my arm and escorted me to a closet so that no one could hear us talk.

"Julietta, tell me you didn't."

I didn't say anything.

"Julietta, tell me you didn't move any other kids to district 12 with you. Tell me that oaf out there is really just stupid and **NOT** from district 8."

"I could," I said. He gave a sigh of relief. "But I would be lying."

"You promised that you wouldn't!" he said.

"I promise a lot of things, Golden. Things are different now. I have new responsibilities, to myself, to Ethan, to my family."

"How many are there?" he asked

I looked in the other direction.

"How many?"

"9." I said dully

"Are…you…?" he started to ask but I cut him off. I knew what he was trying to say.

"His name's Cody."

"That's just great, Jay."

He turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist before he could get out of the closet.

"Hey, if you tell anyone about any of what you just heard…" I didn't have to finish my sentence; we both knew what I was capable of.

"I won't." he said.

"Good now go grow your hair back, this time I'm going to get it right."

We both laughed and exited the closet, but it was not the same as before. It was like we just had a fight and neither one of us apologized. I saw Golden around the training center a few times but we didn't talk to each other. I had a feeling that that was the last time we would ever talk to each other again.

Chapter 18

When we got to our private session I went first. I took the bow, arrows and quiver, and adjusted myself I then said.

"Julietta Orbit, District 12, age 14."

Only having 6 arrows was challenging I wanted to get every bull's eye they put up, but there just wasn't enough arrows. I took the first one and shot. Missed the target entirely. The game makers started to chuckle. I knew that if I was going to impress them I would have to do something crazy, something that I have never done before. I took four arrows and loaded them all onto my bow at the same time, drew back the string and fired. I hit four different bull's eyes at the same time, I was so pleased. I then looked to the game makers for their reactions, I was sure they would be astounded, but they weren't watching. They were only paying attention to the bottles of diet water that Effie claims to have magical properties. One bottle could make you lose 5 pounds, but it is extremely expensive. I was so mad, how could they have the nerve to kill us and not even pay attention to anyone. So I reloaded and fired my last arrow and fired it at the bottle that the head game maker was drinking. He had a death grip on it. The arrow hit it so hard that it not only sent it flying, it took him with it. Sending them both into the wall. They all stared at me like I was a mad woman. I just looked straight at them took the bow and quiver and dropped them right in front of me. Popped a piece of gum into my mouth. I then gave them a look that seemed to say "ya so what" turned around and left.

Chapter 19

We sat down and watched the scores the game makers give us after 2 weeks of evaluation. They went through all of the tributes starting with 1, and ending with 12. The girl from 1 got a 9. Golden's face flickered on the screen. I was praying that he would not get a bad score. He got a 10, the number circled around him and they both left. The girl from 2 got an 11 and the boy an 8. We went through all of the other tributes seeing 3s and 5s and even a 7. It was then our turn.

"Ethan O'Connor." Said Creaser. "Has earned himself a score of 4."

"Here we go, Julietta." Effie said in an excited voice. She knows that I can shoot, so she is probably expecting a pretty high score.

"Now for the final score, from district 12, Julietta Orbit." He gave a disappointed look and I knew what I got. It turns out that the game makers don't like it when you mess with their fancy diet water. They gave me a 0. No one has ever scored that low in the history of the Hunger Games. This stinks, now I'll surely not get any sponsors.

Chapter 20

It was the night of the interview, and I was nervous. Again our lazy stylist, Brittney, didn't design anything for us. At the last minute she ran out to a dress/ tux shop and bought me a sickly green dress with flower an embellishment so big it covered half my face and Ethan a red tux way too big for him. After making sure both of us were dressed, she brought us into a room together.

"So what do you think?" she asked us.

"It looks like Christmas threw up on us." I said.

"Hey, I like Christmas." Said Ethan.

"You know what, I'm tired of busting my hump for you two, get down to the interview yourself!" yelled Brittney, and with that she stormed out of the room.

So Ethan and I went down to the interview. I would know where it was but thanks to our stylist's choice in dresses, I had no idea where we were. Somehow we ended up in the training gym. I then had an idea. I ran into the gym and grabbed a knife. With it I cut off the flower. I then went over to Ethan and helped him roll up his sleeves.

"I wish Paris was here she could just cut these down." I said under my breath

I took off my high heels and ran to the interview stage which was on the opposite side of the training center. When we got there the security guard was yelling at us that we were late.

Chapter 21

I was trying to figure out how to get my shoes on I heard Caesar Flickerman introduce me.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give to you the first ever volunteer from an outlining district, Julietta Orbit."

I was pushed onto stage with one shoe on and the other in my hand. Since was in high heels I swayed side to side. I looked like a wreck.

I took the stage of the interview. Caesar welcomed me and we then started. I'm surprised that no one has made the connection that I'm from district one. I mean I look like everyone in my original district long chestnut hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Having trouble with your wardrobe, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"Hey you try wearing these, they're nothing but torture."

He chuckled; he turned my true thought into a joke. That is what I hate about Caesar; he doesn't know what is serious and what is a joke. He escorted me to the seat and my interview begins.

"So Julietta let's cut to the chase. What do you think about your district partner?" he asked

"Ethan. He is one of my best friends. We have known each other forever." I said.

"I see. How do you know you know each other?"

I cringed, and gave a synthetic smile at him. I have never talked about any of this with anyone. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know where to start.

"Did you hear me sweetheart?" he asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Yes I did, we are orphans you see. We and 7 others, all of our friends have also been abandoned. We take care of each other. We are a real family."

"That's sweet. Are you all in reaping age. That must be tough."

"We have. Lily, Paris, Travis, Edder, Brooke, Alice, Cody, and us. We could all go into the games. It's was tough, but we managed to convince the district to let the boys go into the mines, so if we lose them we have no food. Ethan also helps out the district butcher. He cleans the meat." I tell him.

I lied none of us go into the mines we only hunt, but if I say that they will move everyone into an orphanage, or worse they will kill them.

"I see Brooke and Cody are a part of your family."

I nodded.

"Did you and Ethan have a pact or something that you would volunteer?"

"Kind of." I said, "Edder and I had a pact to volunteer if someone from our family gets picked. I kept my promise when Brooke was picked, but I have no idea what happened with Edder.

"Edder… that's a district 7 name isn't it?"

My eyes widen in fear that he was onto us.

"I don't know, Caesar, he did mention once that his parents liked odd names, so."

He just nodded in agreement.

"Well I hope you win. I'm really rooting for you." He said he then presented me to the audience one last time and sent me off.

I past Ethan and gave him a glare that seemed to say

"Go with it."

He then went onto his interview; luckily he didn't blow our cover.

Chapter 22

We went back to the pent house.

"Well get some sleep everyone." Said Effie, "Tomorrow is the day of the Hunger Games."

Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning to Effie yelling at me to get up. About 30 minutes later I was up. She then ushered me to the aircraft and was complaining to me that I threw everyone off by 10 minutes.

I entered the aircraft and was pushed into a seat. The restraints immediately strapped itself around me and a woman who I assumed would be a doctor grabbed my arm and shot something into it. I looked at the new lump on my forearm.

"What is this?" I demanded. The doctor and the other tributes just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I asked you a question" I said.

"It's a tracker." Said the woman who put it in my arm. "So we know where to pick up your body when you die." She then gave me a dirty look. They all probably think I'm already dead. The only up side to this is that the other tributes won't waste their time with me.

Chapter 25

The aircraft landed and I was escorted to a compartment that was labeled TG12. I waked in, and there was a large cardboard box with a yellow posted note attached to it. It said.

_"Dear Julietta, this is your outfit for the arena. I'm helping Ethan today because he actually appreciates my hard work. Get yourself dressed and do your own hair. Hope you don't win.  
Love Brittney."_

I opened the box it was the same style jacket that has been used in the games for the last 15 years. I slipped into the outfit and braided my long brown hair into a braid that went down my back. This was the one thing that I picked up when I was in the chair of torture. My stomach rumbled and I realized that I hadn't had any breakfast yet. I went up it a fancy vending machine and pushed the button that was labeled oatmeal and juice, and sure enough a bowl of oatmeal and a small thing of apple juice came out of the slot. I took of the lid of the small bowl and began to eat. I finished the meal and started to pace around the room anxiously. A voice came over the intercom and said.

"30 seconds."

I entered a tube that leaned against the wall and the door closed behind me. I tried to get out of the tube but the door was locked. A thought then dawned on me. One that has not crossed my mind until this moment. Ethan and I can't both go home. He is more important to the group. He is the only one who knows how to clean the kill. I on the other hand am just a hunter. We have 3 others who can provide meat for the family. It is Ethan who has to go home. I have to make sure that Ethan goes home.

"No turning back now." I said to myself.

Chapter 26

The platform took me up to the arena, and the countdown started. As my eyes adjusted, I could see that we were in a small beaten down town it looked so familiar. I could just place it, it was district 12! Everything was perfect. Every detail, from the buildings to the placement of the rocks was perfect. This gave us a big advantage. It then all made sense. The game makers gave us the low scores to make us seem like the underdogs and then they give us the home field advantage. They want us to win. Either that or they just wanted an arena like this and they just assumed that I was as stupid as Ethan and we wouldn't notice. If I can get into the forest Ethan could go home. Considering that the force field doesn't end at the fence. We had a plan I would get the backpacks and he would get the weapons. I would much rather be getting the only thing that could mean life or death, but I have to play dumb if I want this plan of mine to work. That means no weapons.

5…4…3…2…1. The gong then rang and everyone flew into action. I lingered on my platform for a little while to allow the blood bath to die down a little bit. Ethan also did this. I watched as the careers murderously fight. I then finally ran in to grab the two closes bags. I was right no one even paid any attention to me. I took a moment to look at the bags I was going to grab.

"These will never do." I thought to myself.

I looked around and saw 2 plump bags right in the mouth.

"There we go." I thought to myself. I took the bags and ran off, if it was district 12 then I knew exactly were to go.

Chapter 27

I ran the mile it took to get to our house and hid in the kitchen. Oh how I longed to turn the corner and find my friends there waiting for the days' haul that the boys and I brought in. To taste the sour soup that Alice has prepared from the vegies. To crawl into the girl's bed, take a nap, and wake-up to find that this whole thing was just a dream. To things to just go back to normal. Before Cody and Brooke got caught, before I promised to volunteer for Brooke, before Ethan and I got into the Games, before any of this every happened.

I sit down under the only unbroken window. I then took a look inside the bags I took. Between the both of us we had a small bowl of dried fruit, a set of knives, a thing of rope, iodine for purifying the water we find in the arena, 5 packs of beef jerky, a blanket, and a thermal sleeping bag. This should keep Ethan alive.

Chapter 28

From my window I could see something in the distance. I wasn't sure what it was so I ducked and peaked through the small hole under the window sill. I could see that it was Ethan and he was running from someone. It was the boy from 2. They were fighting and Ethan was losing badly. So I hopped out of my house landing right behind the boy tribute from district 2. Luckily he had no idea that I was there. I tapped him on the shoulder as I yelled.

"Hey 2!"

He turned around, saw me and tried to swing at me. I grabbed it, and pulled his arm across his body.

"Don't mess with 12!" I yelled at him in a protective voice. Then I punched him right in the face, which distorted him for a couple minutes until he tripped and his head hit a rock.

"Is he…" Ethan started to say but I interrupted him mid-sentence

"No just unconscious"

"Well why don't you finish him off"

"That depends, do you have my bow."

He synthetically chuckled

"You didn't get the weapons did you?" I asked

"No."

"Well then we will have to go get them then, wont we."

"Is it possible that you could kill him with your hands like the other careers?"

We turned to the tribute that was starting to stir.

"I wouldn't want to test that theory, do you?" I asked him

We ran in the other direction in fear that he would remember. We then heard the sound of the cannon counting out the number of shots. 1…2…3 I continue all the way to 8. The blood bath was over. Only 16 tributes left.

Chapter 29

We went off to the cornucopia, when we got there I saw a bow, or at least I think it was a bow. It was the same shape and had a string like a bow. The bottom half of the handle was wooden, but the top half was just like a sword.

"No, couldn't be." I think to myself.

I ran my fingers up the wooden base and up to the metal body and to the tip of the sword like bow. I inspected the tip. I was so weird. The tip was gone. I placed my finger where the sharpest point should have been, when I pricked my finger.

"Ow!"

It was so sharp it was invisible. This is a great weapon. I can shoot with it, and I can use this as a sword. I could almost remember the name. It was something I learned how to use in the training camp. Oh what was it?

"JAY, LOOK OUT!" yelled Ethan.

I immediately swung the weapon around me killing the boy from 3. It was that first kill that triggered something. For one minute I completely shut down. I just stood there, when I came to it was like all of my career training kicked in. I looked up at Ethan who was looking at a trident with a shiny gold handle. Behind him was the girl from 8. I took the weapon and threw it as hard as I could. It hit the girl right in the chest it took a couple of minutes but it did kill her. When Ethan heard the cannon he turned around in shock.

"Wow, thanks, Jay." He said in a cheery voice. "But you didn't have to kill the girl."

"It's the point of the Games, Ethan, now look for supplies."

He started to run around the cornucopia. I just shook my head

"He isn't going to find anything. But 1 ally is better than none. He will probably just find a way to kill himself." I said.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe I thought deep down that I could really win, or if I just wanted to prove to Edder that I wouldn't die in the arena. I raided the boy from 3 for anything useful. He had a knife (which we didn't need) and a bag. I took his bag and inspected it. It wasn't an average bag like the ones I took, it was a prank bag. It was filled with explosives, smoke/stink bombs, even a confetti cannon. I didn't remember this bag in the cornucopia.

"This must have been his district token." I said "Well, he doesn't need it now." I took the messenger bag and the aircraft to the two bodies into the air.

"No, I need the weapon!" I yelled. But I guess the person flying the hovercraft wasn't listening because they took the body right into the sky and flew off, with the handy weapon.

Ethan came up behind me.

"There isn't anything back there." He said.

A memory then surfaced in my head. It was the promise I made to get Ethan home to the others. I just looked at him. I then made my way over to the part of the cornucopia that contained the weapons.

I was lucky enough that there was a still a dinky bow but no arrows. Taking notice that there was a section of the cornucopia that was untouched I walked into it taking extreme caution. There it was a silver bow and a leather quiver filled with 48 silver arrows. We then walked back to the house using extreme caution. As we walked back I told him my idea about this being district 12 to a T, he agreed with me and we both had the same idea, we had to go into the woods. We picked up the bags that I left at the house.

Chapter 30

As we made our way to the woods we did see a few tributes but either they didn't see us or they didn't want to fight. We then got to the fence Ethan was just about to climb it when I stopped him.

"Wait." I told him.

I then took one of the nuts from my bag and threw it in the air.

"Just as I feared." I said. "The force field ends hear."

"Well what do we do now?"

"We stay in the town."

Chapter 31

We went back to the house. There we have shelter, and we even have a food supplies. When we got to the door we were shocked to find that the tributes from 4 have already stationed themselves in our house.

"Get out!" I yelled "Get out of my house!" I pointed to the door, and the tributes from 4 exchanged looks until the boy threw his trident at me. I quickly dodged it loaded my bow, and shot it. The arrow found a home in the boy's neck. This upset the girl greatly. She then try coming at me with her trident but before she could even get one foot from her position, I shot my bow and she fell to the ground. There were 2 sounds of the cannon and Ethan just looked shocked.

"Take them outside." I told Ethan.

He did, and we watched the aircraft take them away. He then opened the fridge and took out the soda. He popped it open as he asked me.

"Hey when are the others getting here?"

"Ethan, the others aren't coming"

"Oh." He said in a disappointed voice.

I think he is finally getting the point of the Hunger Games. We then heard a creak of a floor board in the other room. I gave a look at Ethan and sharply pushed my finger to my lip to order silence. He nodded, and I spoke.

"Come on Ethan, let's go hunting. It's going to be dark soon and we don't have enough food for the night." I then stomped on the floor to make it seem like we were leaving. A girl then came out from the boys' room

"BROOKE!" yelled Ethan. He then ran up to the girl and gave her a hug. She looked baffled. The scary thing was that she looked just like Brooke, but with shorter hair.

"Ethan that's Brooke." I said.

The girl gave on glance at the loaded bow in my hands and said.

"Yes I am. Ethan so great to see you." She said and gave him another hug. "Well I must be going, bye Ethan, see you later." She then tried to leave but I stopped her.

"Why don't you stay, Brooke?"

She gave a terrified nod and sat down on the coach.

"Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Said Ethan, he then turned towards the boys' room and left us.

"So what's your real name?"

"I told you I'm Bruce." She nervously. "Brooke" I corrected her. "Brooke" she said again.

I dropped my bow on the couch. "Spill it." I said

"Ok, ok my name is Lacy. I'm from district 3. I hid in here when my brother was killed at the cornucopia." She explained. I looked at the prank bag and moved it behind my back. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that it was his bag. She went on. "I have no means to hurt you, or your friend, I'll be going." She stud up but I stopped her.

"It's almost night fall, that's when the careers hunt. Stay here for the night."

She looked so relived.

Chapter 32

We didn't look up into the sky that night. I didn't want to see the faces of the fallen tributes. We went to sleep, since Ethan went into the boys' room and I wanted the girls', Lacy took the couch.

"I guess I do get the girl's bed." I thought to myself. "This is the only good thing that could come out of this."

I went to sleep, and the next morning I got up early. I heard something in the distance outside, I could hear it coming closer and closer to the doorway. I immediately jumped out of bed, grabbed my bow loaded it and aimed it at the door. As the footsteps came closer, and closer to the door I drew back the string expecting a tribute to appear armed and ready to kill. A figure came forward and I gave a warning shot. It hit the wall right next to his head, and thank God I did because the person in the door was Ethan.

Chapter 33

"DUDE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR. SNEEKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, wait this isn't the bathroom."

"Ethan, you lived in this house for at least 5 years and you're just figuring out now that this isn't the bathroom."

"Ya, so what?"

He then turned and walked away. Maybe Golden was right. Maybe I should have gotten in the careers.

I looked at the clock it was only 4:30 in the morning. Thinking that this whole thing was ridicules, I went back to sleep.

Chapter 34

I woke up on the ground outside the house; the smell of smoke was still heavy in the air. I tried to sit up, but I felt weak. My mind was foggy I couldn't think straight. Just then it was like I couldn't breathe. I immediately started coughing uncontrollably. I waved my hand to the side of me to try and feel for someone to help me. I felt someone come up behind me and touch my shoulder. I didn't flinch, for all I knew I was home. The person behind me handed me a drink. I looked at it, trying to figure out what the hell Lily was trying to give me, it didn't look like any one of her remedies. When the person saw that I wasn't drinking he spoke.

"It will stop your coughing." He said.

It was Golden. He was standing right there behind me. I was glad to see that he was there and that I could talk to him one more time. I looked at the substance again. Golden is no healer, but he does know what to if and when I ever have an asthma attack. (I have had a couple of attacks in the practice arena at the training camp.)I still didn't drink it, and my coughing got worse. He kneeled down next to me.

"Julietta, you need to drink this." He used my real name. I cringed at the sound. He only uses my real name if he is being serious, he sure looked serious. I took the syrup and I did stop coughing.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked him, my voice was now very hoarse from all of the coughing I did. He looked over to the right and there he was laying there unconscious on the dirt road.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a fire, you guys were got stuck in it, but don't worry I saved everything for you. Your weapons, your bags, even the bed I had to pry Even from."

"Ethan, his name is Ethan." I corrected him.

"Fine Ethan." He then looked over to the left, there was Lacy starting to stir.

Just then I felt woozy.

"What was in that drink?" I asked Golden.

"I don't know exactly, it was in a parachute that fell a little while ago. It had instruction on how to use it, so I gave it to you."

"Really, it didn't have ingredients."

"Yes they did. There was berry juice, honey, water, mint, milk, and sleeping syrup."

"Sleeping syrup!" I tried to yell but it kicked in and I was out like a light.

Chapter 35

I woke up to the sound of the cannon. I looked to my left and Lacy was died with an arrow through her chest. I looked to my right and there was Ethan still out cold. Over him was Golden aiming an arrow at his heart. I could see that he was about to release.

"No." I yelled. It managed to throw off his aim just missing his head. Just then Ethan awoke. Golden looked at him then back at me. He dropped my weapon and ran in the other direction. Ethan helped me up.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I didn't want to tell him about Golden, even though I doubt he will understand any of it.

"I had an asthma attack." I told him.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, let's try the wood again."

Chapter 36

We went up to the fence again and I threw a rock at it.

"I don't believe this, the force field has been moved."

I threw another rock and the same thing happened. The force field has been moved. We could now go into the woods. The game makers must have wanted for us to move in there. Only one problem, the fence was alive.

"We can't go in." I announced.

"Why not." He asked.

"Because the fence in electrified."

"So what do we do now?"

"We either find a tree or we stay in the district until the power runs out."

Just as I said that a tree appears right in front of us. I then smiled the game makers must be on our side. They obviously want a poorer district to win this year. That or they really want us in the woods. We climbed the tree and ran into the woods. We ran to the place the garden usually is but there was nothing there. Ethan just looked disappointed that it wasn't there anymore, but I was relived.

"This is good." I think to myself. "The capital has no idea that we go into the woods."

After an hour I had pry him away from the site. I guess it reminded him of Brooke. As we walked away I came face to face with the boy from 6. He just looked stunned at me. I tried backing away and he didn't follow. It wasn't until he reviled a sword that I felt threatened. I pulled out an arrow, and reached for my bow. Only one problem, I left my bow at the empty garden. I put back the arrow and fished around in the prank bag. I pulled out a smoke bomb. This should allow us to escape.

"I don't want to fight you." I said.

"Too bad." Said the blond haired tribute. "I do."

He then came at us with his sword, I threw the bomb and it went off. It turns out that it wasn't a smoke bomb, it was a poison bomb. The gas only surrounded the boy, not paying any attention to Ethan or me. When the cannon sounded and we left, and I retrieved the bow. We then walked to our favorite hunting tree. The branches concealed us enough so that we wouldn't be spotted, but was could see almost everything around us. We could get high enough to see the town, and low enough to hunt. It was a perfect hiding place. Using the rope that we found in the bags, we secured ourselves to the middle of the tree. Ethan was across from me on the adjacent branch, which really didn't really feel like a different branch. It felt more like we were just sitting on the same couch. There I placed my bow and quiver full of arrows on the branch next to us. Our bags were on our backs. There we felt like we were home, there we were safe.

Chapter 37

"Julietta?"

"Ya" I replied.

"We aren't going home. Are we?" He asked. Could it be? Did he finally get the point of the Hunger Games?

"Don't worry, Ethan, you'll be going home."

I could see he was baffled. The people from district 8 were never the sharpest arrows in the quiver. When he pulled out is fingers to start counting, to see if I would come out with him, I spoke.

"I'm not coming out with you."

"Why? Are you going back to district 1?" he whispered.

"No, Ethan, I'm not coming out with you because I'm going to die. I'll get you to the final 2 but then you will have to kill me."

"But…but…but"

"Ethan!" I yelled. "Only one of us can go home and it's going to be you whether you like or not."

We then both took a couple of pieces of dried fruit and jerky. The anthem then played as Ethan and I watched the sky for the fallen tributes. There was the girl from 7, and the girl from 3. (I already knew that) the tributes from 4, 10, 8, the boy from 3, the boy from 6 and the tributes from 9 were dead. That leaves the tributes from 1, 2, 11, 5, the girl from 6, the boy from 7, and us. That is half of us gone in 2 days. I could already tell that this would be a tough game. Ethan and I didn't speak for the rest of the night.

Chapter 37

I woke up around what I think to be 6:00 am all of a sudden I hear a rustling in the bushes it was the boy from 7, and he was wielding an ax! He then went up to the tree and started to chop it down. Did he now we were there? I didn't know so I grabbed my bow and an arrow, quickly amid and fired. The cannon sounded and Ethan awoke. He gave me a glance and then looked down. He then realized what had happened. We watched the aircraft take away the newly dead body. He tried to make conversation but I didn't want to talk. The thought just loomed over me of the action I just did.

"Julietta, what did you do?"

I just looked at him with an annoyed look on my face. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it. I didn't have the energy to explain to him the point of the Games for the 4th time since the reaping.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

"Ethan, do you hear anything I say? Or does it just go through one ear and out the other?"

"What? Oh are you talking about killing that kid?"

He just babbled on, I wasn't listening. I heard something about a sock and zoned out.

"ETHAN, WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! THE POINT OF THE HUNGER GAMES IS TO KILL YOUR OPPONENTS UNTIL YOU'RE THE LAST ONE STANDING. NOT TO TALK ABOUT SOCKS!"

"So I'm guessing that you don't want to hear why you socks don't match your jacket."

"Would you take this seriously! There are only 12 of us left!"

There was a long pause between us then the cannon fired.

"Great now there are only 11 of us." Complained Ethan. "Now who are we going to play with?"

Maybe he didn't get it after all. I opened my mouth to fix the sentence but I let Ethan have that one. All I'm thinking is O'Conner over there was the one killing us. He is messing up so much that it's driving the sponsors away. Every time he talks about something to do with fashion I can feel the sponsors fleeing Effie to go to one of the career booths. I needed to do something.

"I'm gonna go hunting." I said. I took my bow and arrows, and the prank bag, and hopped down from the tree. I went down the normal trail, going deeper and deeper into the woods. I wasn't really going hunting I needed to do something to get the sponsors.

Chapter 38

I ran into the night and it started to rain. I looked around; I knew there was a cave around him somewhere.

"Ah, there it is." I thought to myself.

I was about to enter the cave for shelter when I heard voices coming from the glorified hole.

"This." I think to myself. "This is exactly what I need."

It sounded like there were too many to attack with just my bow and arrows so I searched the prank bag. A small explosive should set off a chain reaction killing whoever is down there.

I rolled the small bomb down into the cave and got as much distance between me and that cave as possible. It went off with followed by 3 sounds of the cannon. I looked to the sky to see who I just killed, but they weren't there yet so I left and went back to the tree in which Ethan was hiding.

We looked in the sky that night and found only the 4 faces were in the sky. The tributes from 11, boy from 7 and the girl from 6 were died. 8 At the rate that this was going my days are numbered, I say about another day or so, and it will just be Ethan and me and he will have to kill me.

Chapter 39

"Hey, Jay, why are you doing this?"

"I already told you it's the point of the Games."

"No why are you making sure that I go home?"

"A good leader always puts the needs of the group before the needs of herself."

"What?"

"Our friends need you."

He was still confused. I knew there was probably a camera nearby, so I couldn't tell him the real reason or our family back home will be punished for the crime we perform every day. You see out of all of us, Ethan is the only one who knows how to clean the kill the other boys and I bring in. but I can't tell that to him now, or the game makers might kill us both. Or worse they will kill all of us. So I tell him this.

"Ethan, you are the only one who knows how to clean the meat we get from butcher. If we bought it prepared it would be too much and we wouldn't be able to feed ourselves."

I hope that Ethan is smart enough to rely what I'm saying and not ask any more questions, or our friends will have a lot a explaining to do back home. Luckily he nods in agreement. I guess he isn't as clueless as we all think.

Chapter 40

I start the next morning trying to hunt. I take my bow and quiver full of arrows, and climb to the top of our tree and take a look around the arena to see what was going on. In the distance I could see our house, burned down and tattered, and the careers next to it. It is obvious that they are using the neighbor's house as shelter, if I could just figure out which house they are in I could blow it up and be done with this. I could see the boy tribute from 5 approaching the area. Then just like that the boy from 2 came out and killed him, but not before the boy from 5 threw his knife and have it land in his stomach. There were 2 blasts of the cannon. There are now only 6 of us left.

Claudius Tempelsmith's voice then flooded the arena.

"Attention tributes congratulations on making the final 6. For the first time since the Hunger Games have been initiated 2 sets of tributes from the same district are still alive. To celebrate this historic event the Capital will issue an act of mercy. For the 24th annual Hunger games, and only the 24th we will allow 2 tributes to be crowned victor if they both originate from the same district. That will be all, and always. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be every in your favor."

"See, Jay, you don't have to die now. We can both go home."

"Yes, Ethan, for once you are actually right. We can actually go home."

Chapter 41

We start the next morning rather well. No cannons, no one around except Ethan and me, no arrows… what no arrows? I look at my quiver all but one arrow is gone. I look on the ground not there, on the branches not there. Where were they? There was a rustling in the branch behind me. It is covered with leaves so I couldn't see what it was. Guessing that it was breakfast, I took my bow and last remaining arrow drew the string all the way back and fired.

The cannon fired and the girl from 5 fell to the ground. How long was he there? It didn't matter now. She was dead. As the hovercraft and took her away. We took a look at her stash of items. There were all sorts of things. Tridents, javelins, knives, food, water, etc. I remember in training how Ethan pointed out that she stole every weapon that the careers were about to use without them noticing at all, until they reach for the item.

"MY ARROWS!" I yell.

"WOW! SHE HAS BEEN STEALING FROM EVERYBODY!" Ethan yelled, obviously amazed at the act the girl pulled off.

I was so happy I found my arrows I didn't even notice the idiotic comment Ethan just made.

"Well that's 5 of us now." I said."

"Ya"

"Hey what if I told you that we could go home today."

"Then I would say…JAY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

I climbed over to be the girl from 5 was hiding and took a knife, a thing of wire, one of my arrows, and a box of matches. With the knife I cut of a piece of wood and tied it to my arrow with the wire. I then lit it on fire. I quickly loaded my bow aimed and then fired. It then hit the tree across to us sending it up in flames. This will attract what is left of the careers for sure.

Chapter 42

After a few hours the 3 career tributes finally came to the burning tree. They stood there in bewilderment, and then they moved under the tree that we are hiding in. I looked at Golden.

"I'm going to have to do this" I thought to myself.

"Ethan," I whispered. "Ethan, climb."

"What?" he looked at me like I was a mad woman and at that moment I probably was, but this was the only plan I could think of. If one of the tributes climbs the tree I need to make sure that Ethan was out of the way so I could finish this.

"Climb the tree, Ethan, now"

He then climbed the tree, getting higher and higher into the branches. I took one arrow and aimed it at the girl from 1 and fired. The cannon fired and the other 2 looked around trying to figure out where my arrow came from. I took another arrow aimed it at the girl from 2, but then I heard something snap. It was Ethan's branch; he then fell to the ground right in front of Golden. Golden looked too pleased for my liking. Golden took his weapon and threw the javelin which got Ethan right in the stomach.

"No, no." I thought. "This can't be happening."

Then I realized that the cannon hasn't sounded yet.

"Ok." I think to myself. "There is still time to save him."

"Alright, Julietta, I know you're around here somewhere. Come out and at least die with dignity." Golden sneered.

Without even thinking I quickly hopped down from my branch, and killed the girl from 2. I then reloaded my bow and pointed it at Golden.

"Turn around!" I yelled. "Slowly!"

The he turned around, and saw that my bow was loaded, dropped his last javelin and put his hands in the air. I could see for one moment a flicker of fear in his eyes. For that lone moment I saw my best friend from district 1. The little, weak, scrawny, defenseless boy I left all those years ago. I looked over at Ethan he wasn't looking good, but no cannon yet, there is still time. I started to release my arrow, but I heard something in the distance almost like a cage opening.

"Mutts." We said in unison. I had a crazy idea to stop them and I just hope it works. It was too late to hold the arrow so I released it as a warning shot, and quickly reloaded and aimed it at Golden. I could hear the cage slam shut. It worked. The game makers were taunting us, they wanted me to milk this as long as possible. So I had one last conversation with Golden.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now, Golden."

"Jay, come on your not a killer." He gave me a look that seemed to tell me that I would lose. Suddenly I didn't see my friend anymore, just another ruthless killer.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" we both knew I was referring to our conversation in the closet.

"Julietta, there is no reason why we shouldn't just talk this out." He shot me a look that said, just say it. Just say you're really from 1 and we can go home, we can go home together. I lowered my bow and my 2 bags fell off of me along with the arrow that was loaded in my bow. He then leaned down to pick up my arrow. He then handed it to me.

"Do it, I know you want to." He said to me. He then backed away so he was now behind me. I could hear him rummaging through one of the bags, probably just looking for something to eat. I knew he was referring to me killing Ethan. I loaded my bow and turned to face Golden.

"You're right, Golden, I do want to do this." The cannon hasn't sounded yet, there's still time. I aimed it at his heart and he looked shocked.

"This isn't what I meant!" he yelled.

"I know." I whispered.

"If I die you die with me." he said. He then revealed a smoke bomb. That is what he was looking for. "You know Jay, I started the fire. I tried to kill that pathetic oaf over there so you would come and join the careers. So we could win."

"Golden, you must be mad if you think I would have gone with you if Ethan was dead."

"Well doesn't matter now. This goes off and instant asthma."

I then released the arrow, but not before he threw the smoke bomb, but it didn't go off. It must have been a dud. The arrow flew across the air and hit him. I watched Golden fall to the ground. There was the sound of the cannon and Golden's face flew into the sky and the left the world forever. An aircraft came and took Golden away forever.

Chapter 43

Claudius's voice came over a loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present the winners of the 24th annual Hunger Games, Julietta Orbit and Ethan O'Conner."

I then froze like I did at the beginning of the games. When I snapped back to reality every memory that happened in the arena came flooding back to me. From entering the arena, to the 7 kids I killed, to kill one of my best friends.

"ETHAN!" I thought. Right then and there the smoke bomb went off and it was like I couldn't breathe, and then started to cough uncontrollably. I fell to my hands and knees, looking over at Ethan I saw that he was still hunched over in pain. A hovercraft came to try to pick Ethan and me up. Neither one of us could get up to grab the ladder, let alone drag the other one up there with them. A team of 3 men came and picked both of us off the ground and carried us to the hovercraft. When we finally board, the doctors on the aircraft came and took Ethan away, and the nurses helped me to a small white room and lied me down on an operating table. They put a mask over my mouth (which was not easy considering I couldn't stop coughing) some sort of medicine filled the mask and stopped my coughing. When my coughing finally calmed down, and I could finally breathe again, the nurses left my room to go help the doctors with Ethan. The wall that divided the rooms was transparent. I could see everything they were doing. It took an hour but they finally finished. They also put a mask over Ethan's mouth and they pushed a button. It must have controlled my mask to because I started to feel dizzy and the next thing I knew I was on a train going back to district 12. I joined my friend by the window in the dinning cart.

"I can't believe it." I told him "We just won the Hunger Games."

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
